Prostaglandins are well known therapeutic agents. For example, prostaglandin F.sub.2.sub..alpha. is a well known agent for inducing labor in pregnant women and for the therapeutic termination of pregnancy.
In an article by Corey et al. entitled "Stereo Controlled Synthesis of Prostaglandin F.sub.2.sub..alpha. and E.sub.2 (dl), Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol., 91, pp. 5675-5678 (1969), the synthesis of various prostaglandings such as F.sub.2 and F.sub.2.sub..alpha. from (dl) 3,3a beta-4,5,6,6a beta-hexahydro-4beta(3-hydroxyl-1-trans-octenyl)-5.sub..alpha.-hydroxyl-2- oxo-2H-cyclopenta[b]furan, which has the formula: ##SPC1##
Is disclosed.